Y de repente, todo se convirtió en una tragedia
by icelorena
Summary: Homenaje al 10º aniversario del atentado de las Torres Gemelas contado en 3ª persona por Sanji.


**Advertencias:**

1. Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo el conjunto pertenece a Oda.

2. Los acontecimientos del fic son hechos reales.

3. Contiene yaoi, y las parejas protagonistas son Zosan y Smoace.

* Nota: Quiero dejar claro, que la intención de este fic es sencillamente hacer un homenaje al 10º aniversario del atentado contra las Torres Gemelas, no quiero ni que parezca que lo hago por alguna idea macabra mía, o algo por el estilo. También quiero pedir disculpas, por que ya hace casi una semana que ocurrió, pero entre los deberes y demás, una no tiene casi tiempo de nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Y de repente, todo se convirtió en una tragedia<strong>

- ¡Vete a la mierda!.- gritó enfurecido un chico rubio con una corta melena que se encontraba ya en la puerta de salida.

- ¡Vete tú!.- contestó otro con una cabellera verde más corta aún.

El chico rubio ante esa última respuesta, abrió la puerta de golpe y desapareció dando un sonoro portazo como despedida. ¿Por qué narices tenía que decir él siempre la ultima palabra?

Salió a la calle en dirección al trabajo, que se encontraba a escasos metros de la vivienda que compartía con Zoro. Cuando llegó, en la entrada del ascensor se encontró con una joven mujer morena de no más de treinta años.

- ¿Todo bien, redactor-san?- le preguntó con una tierna y maternal sonrisa.- Te encuentro mala cara.

- Sí. Todo bien, Robin-swam.- intentó contestarle con la sonrisa más alegre que pudo, pero su tristeza y cansancio en los ojos y en la expresión de la cara le delataban.

- Has vuelto a discutir con Zoro, ¿verdad?

Sanji sonrió para sí. Era imposible mentir a una mujer tan inteligente como Robin, pero aún así prefirió negar la innegable evidencia.

- No, de verdad. Todo está bien, solo es el cansancio acumulado por todas las noticias de estos días.

- Está bien.- le sonrió de nuevo comprensiva.

Mantuvieron el silencio durante el tiempo restante. Cuando el ascensor paró en la segunda planta, los dos jóvenes salieron de éste para dirigirse a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo; pero antes, la mujer volvió a dirigirse a su compañero.

- Redactor-san.

- ¿Sí?- se volteó con cierto atisbo de preocupación en la cara por si la pelinegra quería seguir indagando en el tema.

- ¿Te queda mucho para terminar el artículo?

- No, al final del día te lo llevo a tu despacho.- suspiró aliviado al saber que la pregunta solo iba dirigida al ámbito profesional, pues a pesar de que era una dama encantadora, con ella no tenía la suficiente confianza como tenía con otros de sus compañeros. Además no le parecía elegante aburrir a su jefa con su discusión matutina con Zoro.

- Vale.

Se despidieron cordialmente y la bella mujer desapareció tras la puerta de su despacho.

Fue a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio y presionó el botón de encender en su ordenador dispuesto a concentrarse en la tarea que debía terminar, pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas. No podía sacarse la última discusión mantenida con el peliverde. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía sorprendiéndole. Siempre era más de lo mismo. Se pasaban la mayor parte de sus vidas en continuas peleas que siempre terminaban sacando a relucir los trapos sucios de cada uno. Pero a pesar de todo eso, él amaba a Zoro y sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos de la misma manera. Pero había desconfianza, y éso desembocaba en un pie de guerra donde había que preparar el escudo si no se quería ser asaltado por uno de los crueles y dolorosos ataques por parte del otro. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarse el resto de su vida así? ¿Por qué no simplemente confiaban el uno en el otro y pasaban el resto de sus vidas felices para siempre? Porque si una cosa estaba clara era ésa, que los dos se amaban más que incluso el primer día que se conocieron, y que querían permanecer por siempre unidos. Pero la realidad no era tan sencilla...

Seguía absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz conocida le devolvió de vuelta a la realidad.

- Tóma, café para mantenerse despierto y unos bombones extra para conseguir quitar la depresión.- un chico moreno con pecas en la cara le dejó en su mesa la taza y la caja con los chocolates.

- Sí, gracias.- colocó su mano en la cabeza en señal de cansancio, mas luego se dio cuenta de un detalle.- Por cierto, ¿tú ya no los necesitas?

- No, ayer mi Smokey y yo firmamos un acuerdo de tregua liberando nuestras tensiones en forma de gemidos...- más luego no pudo evitar añadir.-...Hasta la próxima vez, claro.

Rieron durante varios segundos por la ocurrencias de su compañero pues los dos compartían la misma situación, y en cierta manera se confesaban y consolaban mutuamente. Después esa risa despreocupada y alegre pasó a una abatida y resignada.

- Pues que suerte, porque ahora soy yo él que va engordar varios kilos.

- Que por cierto, no te vendrían nada mal.

- Que gracioso.- le hizo burla con la lengua.

- Lo sé.- le contestó el moreno siguiéndole el juego, pero luego se puso serio pues sabía que su amigo no estaba en la mejor situación para gastarle bromas.- Venga ahora en serio, ¿qué os ha pasado?

- Pues un poco más de lo mismo, que al señorito le volvieron a entrar los celos por lo que discutimos ayer noche, más nos hemos levantado y hemos vuelto a discutir, nos hemos mandado a la mierda mutuamente, y como toque final me encuentras saliendo de casa con un portazo de puerta como despedida incluido. Bueno, ¿qué te parece la historia? Dáme tu criterio en señal de periodista.

- Monótona.- le contestó con simpleza.

- Excelente criterio.- ironizó el rubio.

- ¿Y quién ha sido el causante esta vez?

- Tú.- le respondió con toda claridad.

- Vaya, no sé si debería sentirme halagado. ¿Y a qué se debe tal honor?

- ¿Te acuerdas de que la semana pasada te comenté lo de la subida de sueldo?

- He preferido olvidarlo.

- Bien, pues resulta que no le gustó que te lo contara a tí antes que a nadie, y ayer en la cena me lo volvió a echar en cara; y bueno, ya conoces el resto.- suspiró con resignación.

- ¿Por esa tontería?- le miraba Ace sorprendido.

- Pues a él no le parece exactamente una tontería.

- ¿Pero no le has explicado que fue porque coincidió que me viste a mí primero?

- Claro que sí, pero sigue sin entenderlo. Para él eso significa que tengo más confianza contigo que con él.- En parte no era del todo mentira. Sabía perfectamente como era Zoro, y prefería no contarle a él ciertos temas por miedo a su reacción, cosa que en cambio sí se las confiaba a su compañero de mesa.

- Pero eso no está mal.- le intentó animar el moreno.- Eso significa que te ama.

- Ya, pero me duele que desconfíe de mí. Además no solo es contigo, siempre que me arrimó a una dama, se pone como loco. Él sabe como soy, y tiene que aceptarlo.- explicó a su amigo cansado de la situación, mas luego ese cansancio pasó a un visible cabreo.- Además el también se lleva muy bien con tu hermano y, ¿acaso me ves a mí quejarme?

- No.- se burló Ace.- Solo matarías a Luffy con la mirada si pudieras.

- Oye, ¿ pero tú de qué lado estás?- el cabreo de Sanji aumentaba por momentos.

- Yo siempre estoy al lado de la información y la verdad.- puso una fingida postura y una voz profunda para intentar parecer un hombre serio, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Sanji no pudo evitar sonreír, su compañero tenía la habilidad siempre sacarle una sonrisa, incluso en los peores momentos. Era un compañero estupendo, y además mantenían una muy buena relación, mucho más allá de compañerismo. Se apoyaban mutuamente, y cada uno era el confidente del otro en sus múltiples discusiones de pareja, que habían aumentado considerablemente por culpa de su gran complicidad. Pero habían decidido que eso no tenía que afectar a su relación. Eran Smoker y Zoro los que tenían que conocer cual era el lugar que les correspondía a cada uno.

Decidió continuar con el juego tirándole lo primero que pilló a mano, que terminó siendo el paquete de cigarrillos.

- Mira que eres...

- ¿Guapo? ¿Interesante? ¿Seductoramente encantador?

- Idiota.- simplificó el rubio.

- De verdad, no se te puede decir nada.- contestó Ace con fingida molestia.

- Ace...- le llamó en un tono más serio.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias.

- No ha sido nada.- le proporcionó una cálida sonrisa.- Ya verás como al final lo solucionáis y...- añadió pícaramente.-...os ponéis a gritar como animales.

- Ace, sabes que te tengo cariño, pero a veces me entran ganas de envolverte en papel de regalo y mandarte de una patada a Canadá.

- Smokey se disgustaría.- ponía cara de tristeza.

- No creo que a él le haga mucha gracia que le llames así.

- Él me llama "brat".- se defendió el moreno.

- " Brat".- repitió.- ¿Y por qué te llama eso?

- Pues no lo sé, nunca se lo he preguntado.

Ante la última frase del pecoso, decidieron posponer su conversación para el mediodía y centrarse nuevamente en la tarea, que por parte de Sanji ya se le iba atrasando y empezaba a estresarse porque parecía que no tenía fin. Pero la tarea quedó en un segundo lugar, ante una noticia que sorprendió a toda la redacción, pero que inequívocamente no se le centró en un principio la importancia que merecía.

- ¿Que han secuestrado un avión? Pero, ¿para qué?.- preguntó descondertado Ace.

- Pues no se sabe, pero no creo que sea muy grave. Seguramente enseguida les ordenaran aterrizar y todo se habrá arreglado.- le contestó Sanji sin darle más importancia.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, a medida que pasaban los minutos las noticias se hacían cada vez más preocupantes en todo el mundo. Todo lo demás había quedado relevado. La prensa, los periódicos, las noticias, todos ellos se centraban única y exclusivamente de informar de lo que estaba sucediendo con ése y otros aviones secuestrados. Las novedades eran cada vez menos esperanzadoras y el país y el resto del mundo se declaraba ahora en alerta máxima. Las risas, las bromas, y demás cosas habían dejado de existir, ahora lo único que había era una inmensa angustia el los corazones de las personas que se acrecentaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

De repente, toda esa angustia se aumentó para el rubio que sintió como el corazón se le paraba repentinamente cosa que provocó que se le cayera al suelo la taza de café que portaba en las manos para luego empezar a latir exageradamente sintiendo como se le oprimía haciendo que le saliera dificultosa la respiración de la boca. Parecía que iba a caerse en píe, pero los fuertes brazos de su compañero evitaron la caída.

- ¡Sanji! ¡Sanji! ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntaba el moreno alterado debido a la preocupación.- Dime algo, joder...¡ Sanji!

- Es..- le costaba articular palabra y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para expirar el aire de los pulmones.-...es Zoro. Algo l-le ha pasa-...-do.

- No, le voy a llamar para que tranquilices, ¿vale?

Cogió su móvil y buscó en la agenda el número del peliverde, pero lo único que hacía era emitir molestos pitidos.

- No te preocupes, fijo que ha visto que soy yo y no ha querido contestarme.- le intentó tranquilizar con palabras reconfortantes.- Además fijo que ahora no puede contestar a nadie.

Le abrazó intensamente para animarle y reconfortarle. En ese momento subió por la puerta de emergencia un hombre musculoso con el pelo grisáceo que se acercó a los jóvenes. Posó sus labios en la pecosa mejilla del moreno y le susurró en el oído cálidamente.- ¿Estáis bien?

Ace, ante aquel contacto, acercó más su cara para sentir mejor a su amante.

- Smoker.- susurró con una sonrisa tierna en la cara, pero enseguida se percató de lo comprometedora de la situación.

- Sanji...él s-se ha puesto mal de repente y yo...- intentaba explicarle el moreno, pero el hombre mayor le acalló juntando sus labios con su joven pareja, cosa que éste le correspondió inmediatamente, aprisionando y recorriendo su boca tiernamente.

- Tranquilo.- le contestó acariciándole la cabellera negra. Después fijó la mirada en el chico que estaba sentado que presentaba un aspecto muy pálido.

- Smoker, ¿donde está Zoro?- le preguntó éste.

Sorprendentemente Smoker posó su hombro en el de él.

- Está custodiando la zona donde se ha provocado el derrumbamiento. Yo he venido para avisaros de que debéis desalojar la redacción antes que el humo se extienda hasta aquí. Los ascensores están bloqueados, tenéis que bajar por las escaleras. Pero no os preocupéis, todo está bajo control.- les explicó pausadamente para que lo entendieran lo mejor posible.

- También lo estaba antes, ¿no?.- le espetó Ace.

- Ace..- le recriminó su pareja.- Ahora no.

El moreno hizo amago de respondele, pero finalmente decidió callar. Tenía razón, simplemente no era el momento.

Sanji, haciendo caso omiso de la pequeña discusión de pareja, salió corriendo por la puerta de emergencia en dirección hacía el lugar del derrumbamiento, no sin oír desde lo lejos las suplicas y las órdenes de los otros dos hombres.

- Sanji, espera.- le suplicaba el moreno desesperado.

- Oye, no seas tan estúpido, tú no vas a poder ayudar a Zoro.- le recriminó el mayor.

Pero Sanji no les tomó la menor importancia. En estos momentos todo le daba igual. Lo único que verdaderamente era importante para él era Zoro, única y exclusivamente Zoro. Lo demás carecía de importancia. Y corría como un loco desesperado, como si de ello dependiese su vida. Y verdaderamente era así. Si el peliverde muriese, parte de su alma se iría con él. Ace y Smoker podrían decir lo que quisiesen, sabía que a Zoro le había pasado algo malo, lo había sentido. Y nadie le convencería de lo contrario.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se quedo realmente conmovido y anonadado. El lugar por el que había caminado a primera hora de esta misma mañana, se encontraba ahora rodeado por el humo. Pero sin duda lo más desgarrador era lo que se encontraba afuera de él. Personas desesperadas por encontrar a la persona querida, algunas con suerte y otras desafortunadamente no tanto. Los bomberos intentaban hacer desparecer la humareda provocada, mientras que los policías vigilaban la zona para que no hubiese ningún nuevo altercado. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar si alguno de aquellos agentes era Zoro. No merecía la pena, sabía perfectamente que el peliverde no se encontraría entre ellos. Posó luego su vista en los miles de periodistas, reporteros y cámaras de todo el mundo que retransmitían en directo lo sucedido. Lo contaban, aunque consternados, de una manera objetiva y superficial, solo importándoles el número, no las personas en sí. Y por una vez en su vida decidió hacerse una autocrítica. Él mismo había actuado así durante todo su trayectoria laboral. Claro que había sentido compasión por todas aquellas personas que habían sufrido un problema, pero siempre intentaba no inmiscuirse demasiado para protegerse, para no terminar afectándole a él también. Igual era egoísmo, pero hasta este preciso momento no se había parado a pensar en eso. Para él lo importante siempre había sido la información, sin importarle lo que había detrás, sin importarle hacer...carnaza. Le costaba pensar en esa palabra, pero era ésa la que mejor podía definir a su actuación durante todos esos años. Solo ésa. Aunque ahora era muy fácil decirlo, ahora que era él el que se encontraba dentro de la noticia.

Cuando unos bomberos consiguieron dispersar parte del humo en una zona concreta, vio a lo lejos una masa verde que se encontraba atrapada bajo los escombros. La reconoció inmediatamente y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque amargamente. Sin importarle las consecuencias, entró en la zona del humo en dirección al peliverde. A medida que avanzaba, la respiración se hacía más dificultosa, y el joven empezó a toser.

- Sanji, ¿qué..ts,ts..demonios ha-..ts..haces aquí..ts,ts?- le preguntó realmente enfadado. Pero le importaba muy poco, por no decir nada. Siempre había hecho lo que quería, y hoy especialmente no iba a ser el día que empezaría a hacer lo contrario.

- Es..ts..imp-..posible..ts..no..ts,ts..verte..- le acarició tiernamente haciendo mención a su verde cabellera con los ojos visiblemente llorosos.

. Sanji, por..ts..por favor vete..ts..de aquí.- le suplicó el peliverde.

- Ni sueñes...ts,rs... que te voy a dejar aquí, cabeza...ts,ts..de melón.- cada vez le costaba más contener las lagrimas, y sabía que de un momento a otro no iba a poder contenerse más. Pero tenía que se fuerte, no podía ser una carga para el peliverde.

- No tenías..ts..que ha-..haber..ts..entrado.- le recriminaba.- Podía habérmelas..ts.. arreglado..ts..sólo.

- Si yo..ts, ts..fuera él que..ts,ts..estuviera en peligro, ¿tú..ts..no hubieras..ts..entrado aquí..ts..sin pensarlo?..ts,ts.

- ¿Y tú..ts..no te hub-..ts,ts..hubieses..ts..enfadado?- le preguntó Zoro con altivez, pero luego se percató de su tono y le dijo más cariñosamente.- Perdona..ts. Además Sanji,..ts.,ts..soy policía,..ts..ts..ts, es..mi deber..ts.

- Lo sé.- contestó.- ¿Qué es..ts,ts..lo que ha pasado?

- Había..ts,ts...un niño..ts...No he podido..ts,ts..- contestó con tristeza y sentimiento de culpabilidad en los ojos.

- Tranquilo.- se acercó para besarle.- No ha sido tu culpa.- No era la primera vez que Zoro se exponía demasiado por salvar o proteger a algún ciudadano. Era una de las muchas razones por las que se enamoró de él. A diferencia de él, a Zoro no le importaba verse involucrado en los problemas de las otras personas. No era ni tan egoísta, ni tan calculador y frío como lo era él. Zoro simplemente era mucho mejor persona. Muchas veces no podía evitar preguntarse qué habría visto el peliverde en él.

Cuando se separaron a escasos milímetros de sus labios, Sanji se percató de unos restos que se habrían desprendido de las torres, que debajo de éstos yacería... Intentó hacer desaparecer esa macabra imagen de su cabeza.

- Tenía una..ts,ts...ts..sorpresa ..ts..para tí..ts,ts.- la voz de Zoro consiguió devolverle a la realidad.

- Ah sí, ..ts,ts..¿y qué era?.- intentó sonreírle pero sus ojos llorosos le delataban.

Metió la mano lo mejor que pudo en su bolsillo y saco de él, un par de entradas.

- Para compensarte con..ts,ts..lo de ayer y esta mañana..ts,ts.-prosiguió.- Es la película esa..ts,ts.. cursi..ts..que querías ver.

- No es cursi.- le porfió Sanji, mas luego desvió la mirada para no encontrarse con la de su pareja.- Además, ya..ts,ts...ts,ts..la vi el otro día..ts,ts..con Ace.

- Podrías habértelo callado.- le respondió Zoro con el rostro notablemente decepcionado y triste.

- Podemos ir...ts,ts...a ver..ts,ts..la que tú..ts..querías.- le propuso el redactor.

En esta ocasión, fue el policía quien desvió la mirada, por lo que Sanji dijo entonces.- La has visto tú...ts,ts...con Lufy, ¿verdad?

Zoro asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno,..ts,ts...podemos ir a..ts..ver otra.- luego se le ocurrió una idea mejor.- Mejor hacemos..ts...otra cosa. Podemos ver..ts,ts..una peli.. que tengamos por casa, y la vemos...abrazaditos,..ts,ts. ¿ Eh, qué te parece?

- Sanji.- susurró su nombre con melancolía

De repente, Sanji se percató de un detalle y maldijo mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta donde se encontraban.

- Mierda, perd-..ts,ts...-dona. Ahora te saco de aquí.

- Sanji, lo..ts,ts...siento. No voy a..ts..a poder ver la..ts,ts..peli contigo..ts,ts.

- ¿Pero qué..ts..dices, cabeza de melón?.- le gritó el rubio.- Como faltes..ts,ts..a la cita, te voy a..ts,ts..patear el culo..ts,ts..que te va a doler..ts..hasta el día siguiente.

- Sanji, no va..ts..haber día siguiente.- le explicó el peliverde.

- ¡¿QUÉ?- Sanji ya no podía contenerse y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.- ¿Por qué..ts,ts..dices esas..ts..cosas?

- No llores, por favor.- levantó su brazo lo mejor que pudo para limpiar las lagrimas que caían de sus mejillas.

- Pues deja..ts,ts..de decir..ts..tonterías.- Intentó quitar los escombros que había encima del peliverde, pero evidentemente le resultó una tarea imposible.

- Sanji, quiero que..ts,ts..sepas que, aunque nos hemos..ts,ts..pasado la mayor..ts..parte de nuestras vidas..ts..discutiendo, has sido...ts,ts...ts,ts...lo mejor que me ha pasado...ts,ts.- le confesó Zoro acariciándole la cabellera rubia lentamente debido a que tenía los dedos heridos y debilitados.

- Tú..ts,ts..también has sido..ts,ts..lo mejor para mí.- le respondió el rubio entre sollozos. Se abrazó lo mejor que pudo junto a él.- No vamos a...ts,ts...discutir nunca más, ¿me oyes?

- Sanji,..ts,ts..vete, por favor.- le suplicó el peliverde.

- No.- le contestó con rotundidad.

- Te..ts,ts..amo.- el peliverde decidió no seguir insistiendo más, igual porque sabía de sobra que Sanji no le iba a obedecer.

- Yo también.

- Prom-..ts,ts...prométeme una cosa.

- La que quieras.

- Quiero que...ts...encuentres a alguien...ts,ts...que te haga...ts...feliz.- le pidió mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

. No,..ts,ts..yo con la única persona...ts,ts...que quiero ser feliz...ts,ts...eres..ts...tú.- ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Acaso ya no quería seguir viviendo? ¿Pensaba dejarlo sólo?- No se te...ts,ts..ocurra morirte, ¿entendiste?

- Siempre supe que..ts,ts..moriría entre humo...- le sonrió.

- Zoro, no es momento de bromas.- le recriminó Sanji enfadado.

A los dos les costaba ya seguir respirando, sobre todo a Zoro que, de repente, empezó a sentir como el humo le asfixiaba y no le dejaba respirar. Empezó a toser violentamente, cosa que provocó la desesperación inminente de su amante.

- Zoro,..ts..Zoro...ts,ts. No te mueras, por favor. No me dejes sólo.- era realmente complicado conseguir que le saliera la voz debido al humo y la congoja que tenía en estos instantes. Le proporcionaba besos y abrazos para consolarlo, aunque verdaderamente quien los necesitaba era él.

- !Ayuda!..Ts,ts...¡Ayuda!.- gritaba ya como loco.

Zoro negó con la cabeza en señal de que ya daba igual. Que nadie lo oía, que él ya sencillamente había desparecido. Al peliverde se le escaparon una efímeras lagrimas. Sabía que Zoro deseaba decirle muchas cosas. Cosas que los dos sabían, pero que ninguno nunca se atrevió a decir. Tal vez por miedo, tal vez por inseguridades,... Tenía razón, ya todo daba igual. Lo único verdaderamente importante era que cuando salieran de ésta, no habría ni más miedos, ni más inseguridades, ni más nada. Confiarían plenamente el uno en el otro, sin importarles nadie más. Pero las últimas palabras de Zoro, hicieron que el sueño del periodista se viniera abajo de un plumazo.

- Adios, Sanji. Te amo..ts,ts...te amo, Sanji.- se despidió para siempre el peliverde de él.

Sanji colocó su oído en el pecho de Zoro y pudo sentir como los latidos disminuían por momentos, y ni las suplicas ni los llantos pudieron evitar lo inevitable, que el corazón de Zoro terminara parándose, dejando otro corazón completamente hecho añicos. Empezó a golpear el cuerpo ahora muerto. Como si con eso pudiera conseguir que el corazón de Zoro volviera a latir, y así de paso también el suyo. Pero las cosas no eran tan simples. Las cosas no se podían cambiar; y cuando el joven rubio se dio cuenta, se abrazó fuertemente al ahora cadáver del peliverde hasta que unos gruesos brazos lo separaron de él.

- No, Smoker. Déjame.- le pedía

- Ya no...ts,ts...puedes hacer nada. Vamos, Sanji.

Unos escombros cayeron de los alto de una de las torres...

...

De repente la voz del agente se hizo más lejana, más difícil de escuchar. En cambio, cada vez oía más y más el habla de una persona que le resultaba familiar, cálida y sumamente agradable.

- Sanji, Sanji, despierta.

El lugar en que hace unos momentos se encontraba, cada vez se le hacía más lejano. La persona que se encontraba a su lado, se volvía cada vez más borrosa, tanto que era difícil de reconocer. Finalmente, despertó. Estaba sudoroso y tenía todas las sabanas sacadas de la colcha. Miró a la persona que se encontraba sentada al lado de su cama, y se abrazó desesperado a ella.

- ¡Zoro!- empezó de nuevo a llorar completamente desencajado.

- Tranquilo, solo ha sido un pesadilla. Ya ha a pasado todo.- le consolaba éste acariciándole la espalda.

Sanji olió el aroma que desprendía su amante para demostrarse a sí mismo que ésto era real, que el peliverde se encontraba a su lado, y que había sido, como decía él, una pesadilla. Por su parte, Zoro percibió la angustia del rubio y se separó de él para así poder ambos juntar su labios.

- Ven, Sanji. Tócame, soy yo.- le ofreció el peliverde dulcemente.

Sanji tocó su corta melena, luego pasó los dedos por su rostro hasta llegar a su cintura.

- No volvamos a discutir nunca más.- le pidió una vez que ya se había percatado de que Zoro estaba realmente a su lado.

- Nunca más.- le sonrió tiernamente y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de él.

_- Hoy, 11 de septiembre, se cumplen diez años del atentado contra las Torres Gemelas en Nueva York. El actual presidente...- se podía escuchar en las noticias._

- Apaga la tele, por favor.- no quería volver a revivir los acontecimientos de tan fatídico día.

Zoro le hizó caso y cogió el mando para apagarla.

- Te he preparado el desayuno, vamos.

El rubio siguió al peliverde hasta la cocina. Allí se percató de una cinta que se encontraba encima de la encimera.

- ¿Qué es esto?- se abrazó a la espalda de su amado.

- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?- ante el asentimiento del rubio, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego prosiguió, aunque con la voz un poco más apagada.- Es un video que le preparó Smoker a Ace hace ya algunos años.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo da él?- preguntó con la mayor inocencia del mundo el rubio.

Pero el asombro de Zoro, daba a entender todo lo contrario, por lo que le dijo seriamente.- Sanji, Smoker está muerto. Murió por salvarnos.

Sanji se quedo totalmente pálido, mas luego se percató de alguien.- No puede ser., Ace...

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> No sé que les habrá parecido. A mí personalmente no me ha terminado de gustar el enfoque que le he dado. Más o menos lo que quería transmitir era que de un día normal, con los pequeños problemas de siempre, incluso con tus momentos divertidos (como se puede en la conversación de Ace y Sanji), pues como al final, todo se puede llegar a convertir en una tragedia que acabó con muchas personas muertas, y también heridas.

Tengo pensado hacer un extra poniendo un poco la vida de Ace sin Smoker, pero eso será más adelante. Ahora tengo que continuar con _Efectos del alcohol._


End file.
